The battle
by teefy
Summary: Goku and his big battle- Wen, Krow, and Nomar
1. Beginning of the end

Goku hugged his sons, Gohan and Goten. "Don't chase after me this time," he said. "this is my fight."—he looked at Goten—"I expect you to train while I'm gone"—he looked over at Gohan—"and you're to help him."  
  
Goten smiled. "Yesss!" he said.  
  
Goku said bye to Chi-Chi, and he flew off.  
  
It was summer. Gohan, still waiting for his dad to come home, was lonely—even with Chi-Chi's summer friends partying there. I remember Sharpner, Videl… even Akria… good times, Gohan thought.  
  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi said. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Partying? No, not when I'm still waiting for dad."  
  
Speaking of Goku, he had just arrived at Cetla Plains, with three fiends—two in back, one in front.  
  
"So, you're Goku, eh?" Wen said. "You're not as strong as I thought."  
  
Nomar and Krow laughed. "This is a cinch!"  
  
The three ran for him, each grabbing his chest or arm. Goku, not the least bit hurt, flicked them off like bugs.  
  
Wen sighed, and picked up three earings. He, Nomar, and Krow each put one on.  
  
A red light appeared on them, and they began drawing closer to each other, until Wen was outside, and stronger, smarter, and faster. They had fused together.  
  
Goku turned Super Saiyan 2, just in case. He'd seen this before.  
  
Wen turned like a Super Saiyan 2… just looking a hecka lot different. Goku ran to kick him, but Wen stopped him with a beam. "Rarrrrgh," Goku yelled, being slammed back into a mountain, almost all the way through.  
  
Goku didn't come out for awhile. Wen, thinking he killed him easily, went inside to kill him more, just in case. Goku sprang up and kicked Wen; with his good leg; and kept punching; until Wen ducked under and punched him.  
  
"Kaaa… mai…. Ha… mai…" Goku said, after awhile, "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A powerful beam shot against Wen (who had his back turned at the time, searching it looked like), and Wen was flown back into the same mountain as before… through it, and through another.  
  
Wen, Krow, and Nomar split up again.  
  
Goku was surrounded, but he remembered how weak they were before.  
  
But this time, they were stronger than that. Goku needed strength before he could move on (he had been fighting for over a day now, almost three).  
  
Could this be the end of Goku?  
  
To be continued… 


	2. With Gohan's help

Goku, as he was in a different mountain, searched his pockets and found Goten had snuck a sinsu bean inside. Thank you, Goten, he thought.  
  
Goku chewed the sinsu bean quickly, as Wen and Krow came near. Goku snickered.  
  
He ran to them and punched both of them together, ending them by using another powerful beam. Nomar, scared, took out a whistle and blew it.  
  
Another fiend, Licgar, appeared, and took out two earrings, which fused them together… "Not yet," Nomar whispered.  
  
"Not this again," Goku sighed.  
  
He was glad Goten gave him a sinsu bean, or he would be dead. Simple as that.  
  
"Ka mei ha mei…" Goku began. "HAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That killed of Nomar. "Ka mei… ha mei…" Goku said. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and that shot Licgar back, crashing into Nomar extremely hard.  
  
"You're not going to kill us," Licgar laughed, and put on the earring. Nomar, with like 1 life, put on the other and they fused together.  
  
Licgar whistled, and four more fiends came, which were also fused. "Oh, no," Goku gasped.  
  
Goku flew up and yelled, "GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
Gohan, hearing a whisper, ran outside to see what happened.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled again as Licgar and Gins flew toward him.  
  
Gohan flew up and kept following the sayings, getting louder and louder. "DAD!" he yelled, and threw him a sinsu bean.  
  
Gohan flew down. "Help me," Goku said, not being able to eat the sinsu bean, "Son."  
  
"Dad, eat the sinsu bean!" Gohan cried. "You must, you must!"  
  
Goku weakly picked it up, and put it in his mouth. "Come on! Chew, chew!"  
  
Goku slowly chewed it. Gohan stood up and kept attacking the fiends. "YOU GUYS ALMOST KILLED MY DAD!"  
  
POW, CRASH, BOOM. That's really what happened for a couple minutes, until Goku stood up. "Gohan, stand out of the way!"  
  
And with that, they both did a ka-mai-ha-mai-ha together, which killed off the two fiends… or almost. But Goku and Gohan still flew home.  
  
Was it the end?  
  
Read more stories about the battle in the future! 


	3. Nomar for dinner

"Welcome home, sweetie," Chi-Chi said, kissing Goku on the cheek.  
  
"DadddY!" Goten cheered. "Welcome back! Did you find my sinsu bean?"  
  
Goku crouched down. "Yes, thanks for that," he said. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."  
  
Goten beamed.  
  
"And you, Gohan!" Chi-Chi said. "Where have you been? Did you go to see that Videl girl?"  
  
"N-no---" Gohan said.  
  
"He was with me, Chi-Chi," Goku said.  
  
"Oh," Chi-Chi said. "Well, good job, then, Gohan."  
  
Gohan grinned a little.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Goten said. "You didn't train me!"  
  
"I was helping dad," Gohan said with much enthusiasm towards Goku. "But I'll help you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay!" Goten said.  
  
A few days later, surprisingly Nomar showed up at the door. Chi-Chi answered it. "Chi-Chi, no!" Goku said.  
  
Nomar closed his eyes and punched Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi sobbed. "YOU JERK!" she screamed, and kicked him away.  
  
Gohan and Goku screeched to a stop. "Wh…?" they asked.  
  
"What the he||?" Goku said.  
  
"GOKU!" Chi-Chi said. "We've got a 7-year-old son, there's no need to curse."  
  
But, Nomar, mad as ever, came back. Chi-Chi got punched again, and Nomar got kicked again.  
  
Goten laughed, Gohan chuckled, and Goku just stood there. Chi-Chi smiled and clapped her hands. "Well. Time for dinner, I guess."  
  
Chi-Chi went outside, picked Nomar up, and cooked him for dinner. :)  
  
END  
  
(okay, I know that's retarded, just review it pleasie:) ) 


End file.
